smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Smurfette/Part 3
Smurfette showed Wonderette around her house. "Downsmurfs is the living room, where I also have Baby Smurf's crib for when he smurfs over, and upsmurfs is the bedroom where I sleep, change, smurf myself beautiful for the day," Smurfette explained. "Typical female Smurf stuff." "Your house smurfs very lovely, Smurfette," Wonderette said. "My own house back where I used to live isn't all that pretty." "Maybe when you smurf your own house, you can smurf it to be however way you want," Smurfette said. "I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind smurfing it all up to be just as perfect as you are." "So you noticed how beautiful I am?" Wonderette said. "Well, I can't imagine how someone as beautiful as you could ever smurf in someplace that isn't, but I'm grateful for the place that I smurf here among the Smurfs," Smurfette said. "That's nice to hear, but I'm wondering if you could do me a big favor and let me sleep in your bed tonight, my dear," Wonderette said. "My bed? Tonight?" Smurfette said, sounding a bit surprised. "Well, sure you can. You can borrow my nightgowns until you smurf your own clothes. I'll just smurf some blankets down here and sleep on the sofa. It's pretty comfortable." "Oh, you're such a sweet thing," Wonderette said. "I think we're going to smurf pretty well together like sister Smurfs now, aren't we?" Smurfette sighed. "There's just something about you that's different. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure I'll find out once we get to smurf each other better." "I just hope that that difference doesn't put you off," Wonderette said. "After all, I just can't wait to meet all your fellow Smurfs and see what they smurf of me as the new Smurfette on the block." Smurfette just looked at Wonderette strangely, as if wondering what she meant by that. Just then, they could hear knocking on the door. Smurfette opened and saw that it was Amore. "Why, Amore, what smurfs you to my door?" she asked. "You're not wanting to ask me out for a date now, are you?" "Oh, I've just heard about the new Smurfette who came into the village, Smurfette," Amore answered. "Can I smurf in to meet her?" "Uh, of course, Amore," Smurfette answered. Wonderette saw who just entered the house. "I already have a visitor? Ooh, do bring him in! I'd like to see him for myself!" Amore got a look at Wonderette and found himself attracted to her. "Gosh, you're just as beautiful as I imagined," he said. "Maybe even more beautiful than Smurfette herself." "Well, some Smurfettes have it and some Smurfettes don't," Wonderette said. "I was just wondering if I could smurf some time with you later on, if you're not too busy smurfing anything," Amore said. "That depends on whether anyone else is asking me, sweetheart," Wonderette said. "There's a whole smurfasbord of Smurfs that I'm just dying to meet." "I'm sure they would all want to meet you, but there's got to be one that you'll truly love above all others," Amore said. "After all, Smurfette's got Empath." "She's a lucky dear for having him, but for all the others, that's what I'm here for, so one of you can be the second luckiest Smurf of all," Wonderette said. "Okay, Amore, that's as far as you will smurf with Wonderette in my house," Smurfette said, pushing Amore right out the door and shutting it behind her. "Oh, Smurfette, dearie, why would you do such a thing like that?" Wonderette asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Because if you want to smurf private conversations with my friends in that manner, you might as well smurf it outside my house where I don't have to hear it being smurfed even in front of me," Smurfette said a bit sternly. "Oh, please, calm yourself down, sweetie," Wonderette said. "I have no intention of ever hurting you like that. At least not yet anyway. Now come, let's see what friends you truly have in this village that I want to meet so much." Smurfette just looked at Wonderette with glaring eyes, as if she was starting to hate her. ----- Handy was busy with a building project with Carpenter and Mason on hand. They were trying to keep their minds on the work as much as possible, but Handy couldn't help thinking about something that was on his mind. "I hear there's a new Smurfette among us who's a real beauty, Handy," Carpenter said. "Yeah, what is she like?" Mason asked, sounding curious. "Well, she's got long black hair, and her face and her body...oh, it's like she's Aphrodite incarnate in a Smurf form, you Smurfs," Handy said. "But you haven't really talked to her yet, have you?" Carpenter asked. "Yeah, why didn't you talk to her?" Mason asked. "I don't know why I didn't talk to her," Handy answered. "It isn't everyday you get to see the Smurfette who makes Smurfette seem like she's yesterday's news." "Oh, so you're too shy to say anything to anyone who's that beautiful," Carpenter said. "Look, I'm not that shy of a Smurf," Handy said. "I know how to talk to a Smurfette, and if that Wonderette is around, I would tell her how much I feel for her." "Like you would for that mermaid you smurfed in love with some years ago?" Mason asked. "That would certainly make for a fishy love story, Mason," Carpenter said as the two of them laughed together. "Oh, come on, you Smurfs, I love Marina, but we're two worlds apart from each other," Handy said. "She has to smurf in love with someone in the sea who's right for her, and I have to find someone here on land who's right for me." "We believe you, Handy, we really do," Carpenter said. "Well, here's your chance, Handy," Mason said, "because I see Wonderette smurfing her way over here now." Handy gulped as he saw Wonderette approaching. He just couldn't take his eyes off her and focus on his work at the same time when he saw her coming his way. "Uh, hi, Wonderette," Handy managed to say. "How's things smurfing with you today?" "Oh, things couldn't be more better," Wonderette said. "Don't mind my presence, I'm just here to take in the scenery, and I already like what I'm seeing." "Uh, you do?" Handy said. "I didn't know you were so interested in the architecture of the Smurf Village." "That isn't what I meant, darling, but don't be offended," Wonderette said. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you would be interested in building me a place of my own to live in." "A place of your own?" Handy said. "Oh, sure, Wonderette, I would smurf anything for you, right, Smurfs?" "Oh, sure, Wonderette, anything," Carpenter and Mason said together. "Okay, boys, I'll see the three of you later," Wonderette said, flashing her alluring eyes at them before she turned and went in another direction. "Wow, that is surely one piece of work for a Smurfette, Handy," Carpenter said. "Certainly," Mason said. "She's making me forget about Smurfette already. Let Empath have her if he wants. This doll is mine." "You and her in your dreams, pal," Carpenter said. "You know who she really has the smurfs for, and that's me." "You two can fight it out between yourselves," Handy said, feeling an uncontrollable urge within himself. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to be in the Imaginarium." Carpenter and Mason looked at each other. "We're smurfing turns after him!" ----- Greedy was busy setting up the plates, cups, and silverware on the table for the day's lunch that his kitchen crew was preparing when he saw Wonderette coming his way. He felt a lump in his throat just by the sight of her. "Ooh, I just love the sight of a Smurf in his working clothes, preparing the day's meal," Wonderette said. "You might make a girl hungry for something much more than food." "Oh, hi there, Wonderette," Greedy greeted. "So what can I do you for today? I mean, what can I do for you today?" "Just give me nothing but your undivided attention, my dear," Wonderette said, touching his lips with her finger. "I see that you've been struggling for years without a Smurfette to give you that extra smurfing special care that you desire." "Well, it hasn't been that bad until you came here," Greedy said. "I still see Smurfette from time to time and smurf her some cooking lessons." "But is that all you want to give, just cooking lessons?" Wonderette said. "I can smurf you a whole lot more to satisfy those things that you long to give a Smurfette. Those...private pleasures that stir within your little blue heart." "Oh, please, Wonderette, I'm not even married yet," Greedy pleaded. "Why wait until then to have something real like me, honey?" Wonderette said, as he leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Greedy felt as if the kiss lasted forever, and then when it ended, he just couldn't help but wish that it had never stopped. Wonderette smiled as she looked at Greedy's face, seeing that he was pleased with what she just gave him. "Let's meet together a little later on, shall we?" she said gently before she moved away. Greedy just stood there, clutching his plates so close to his body, as if he just did something really shameful and yet wonderful at the same time. Culinary came out of the kitchen and saw Greedy standing there. "Ach, Greedy, are you going to be smurfing there all day like a dumb Schlumpf?" Culinary called out. Greedy snapped out of his love haze. "Oh, yes, Culinary, I'm coming," he responded. "Gosh, that was really something." ----- Meanwhile, Clumsy was helping Brainy carry some books that he borrowed from the village House of Archives to Brainy's house. "Gosh, Brainy, them's an awful lot of books you're going to be reading from," Clumsy said as he was staggering at the load of books he was carrying. "Well, Clumsy, an intelligent Smurf like me has to exercise his mental muscles by digesting as much information as I can out of these books with knowledge from antiquity so that a Smurf like me can be as wise and as intelligent as Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "So far, the only one who's smurfing any exercise out of this is me," Clumsy said before he tripped over a rock, causing the stack of books to collapse and fall on top of Brainy, who also fell to the ground. Brainy looked rather displeased as he picked himself up from the ground. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, can't you smurf where you're going when you're carrying my books around?" he griped. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Brainy," Clumsy said. "I guess I can't smurf where I'm going if I can't smurf where I'm going." "Just like you, always making excuses for your clumsiness," Brainy said. "Now you've got to smurf together all my books and make sure there's no damage to any of their pages." "My, my, what a handsome and intelligent creature you are," a female voice spoke. Brainy turned and saw that it was Wonderette, who just came on the scene. "Brainy, that's her, Wonderette!" Clumsy said excitedly. "Oh, don't mind my friend over here, Wonderette," Brainy said, trying to sound dignified. "He's just being his normal clumsy self. It's one of the things that I tolerate on a daily basis in the village." "I don't mind at all," Wonderette said. "I think your glasses give you such style and sophistication that I find so attractive on you." "Style? Sophistication?" Brainy said. "You actually find me attractive?" "You just don't know how beautiful a creature you are, having to endure such hardship in your quest for intelligence, my dear," Wonderette said, gently touching Brainy's face. "It must pain your little blue heart to not have someone who can appreciate everything that is wonderful about you." Brainy felt as if he was being turned on by the very words Wonderette had spoken. "Well, it certainly has been a hard road to smurf upon, but it isn't without its..." Suddenly Wonderette just seized Brainy and kissed him fully on the lips. "...rewards," Brainy said the instant her lips let go of his. "I'm sure you'll get yours in time, sweetie," Wonderette said, smiling as she quietly slinked away, leaving Brainy just standing there in a daze. "Uh, Brainy?" Clumsy said, noticing Brainy standing there. "Brainy, are you all right?" "Oh, I've never felt so smurfy in my entire life," Brainy said with a heartfelt sigh. "I finally found a Smurfette who truly loves me as I am." "Well, I'm ready to continue carrying your books now," Clumsy said. "Are we all set?" "Oh, sure, Clumsy, whenever you're ready," Brainy said. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Smurfette chapters